Situaciones
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /Lemon/ Han pasado tres años desde que Hinata se ha separado de todos sus compañeros de la secundaria. Ahora es toda una adulta y vive con una de sus nuevas amigas Konan; siendo año nuevo no se percata de lo nuevo que le trae la vida, recuerdos y un viejo compañero le hará dudar (Historia editada, mejoras y vuelta de nuevo a su lugar). #PAUSADO#FALTADEINSPIRACIÓN#
1. Chapter 1

**Año Nuevo.**

-Abre la maldita puerta Konan –Le dije a mi amiga que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando meter la llave en la perilla –Sabes que, dámela a mí –Intente tomar las llaves y entregarle las bolsas que llevaba en ambas manos. Ella solo puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios haciéndome callar.

-Déjamelo a mí pechos –Comentó mi amiga entre risas fallando ya cinco veces hasta poder abrir la puerta. Suspire aliviada.

Entramos entre tropezones al departamento en el que vivíamos las dos. Deje las bolsas sobre una mesa de café que teníamos en medio de la sala.

-Feliz año nuevo –Escuche decir de mi amiga quien se sentaba sobre el sofá de cuero blanco en forma de L. Me reí y me senté a su lado. Estábamos demasiado mal ¿La razón? Nos encontrábamos celebrando año nuevo dos horas antes en la casa de Sasori, que después de sonar el reloj y todos gritáramos año nuevo, decidimos irnos de allí y pasar por una licorería para beber en casa –Estoy muy ebria –Dijo Konan mientras se acomodaba su vestido corto de color azul que estaba adornado con pedrería en la parte delantera.

-Creo que nos hemos excedido –Dije mirando las bolsas repletas de cerveza, vino y aguardiente. Mi amiga golpeo mi pierna llamando mi atención.

-¿Y si llamamos a alguien a que nos ayude con esto? –Mire como sus pestañas subían y bajaban rápidamente. Oh no.

-¿Lo llamaras verdad? –La miré y ella solo río –No Konan –Asegure y ella se agarró de mi brazo.

-Por favor Hina –Se veía graciosa –Llevo días sin verle.

-Pero lo viste hace dos días –Ella dejo de moverse y me miro.

-¿Enserio? –Asentí.

-Oh vamos Hina –Volvió a agarrar mi brazo –Por fa –Suspire. Ella era una gran amiga y debía de dejarla; gracias a ella es que vivía en un apartamento pequeño pero bonito y así mismo ella cuidaba de mí cuando las chicas se metían conmigo.

-Bueno –Dije y ella se levantó de un salto.

-Te adoro Pechos –Odiaba ese sobrenombre. Camino directo a nuestra habitación y me quede allí sola ¿Y si abría el vino?

Me levante del sofá y saque de una de las bolsas una botella de vino escogido especialmente por mí. Pase frente a un espejo que teníamos contra la pared donde nos veíamos antes de salir algún sitio. Me fije en el vestido que había comprado justo dos días antes de que decidiéramos salir.

Era de color negro un poco más abajo que el de Konan; seis centímetros sobre la rodilla. Era ajustado al cuerpo y venía en V dejando un poco mis senos a la vista. Agradecía que este tuviera una malla justo al medio que disimulaba. Caminé hasta la cocina y puse la botella sobre el mesón.

-Konan ¿Sabes dónde está el sacacorchos? –Grite.

-Espera un momento –Supongo que ya estaba hablando con su novio. Escuche sus pasos acercándose hasta donde me encontraba y me señalo con su dedo un cajón de la parte superior. Intente estirarme pero al igual no alcanzaba; fue cuando sentí una nalgada.

-KONAN –Grite mientras me alejaba y acariciaba mi trasero.

-A ver bajita –Me saco la lengua y sin necesidad de estirar toda la planta de sus pies tomo el sacacorchos y me lo entrego. La mire y ella sonrío.

-Sígueme diciendo –Le dijo ahora al teléfono ¿El novio de Konan? Era un chico gentil, animado y gracioso. Pero no me esperaba que fuera tan diferente a lo que me cría. Konan tiene un piercing bajo su labio, así que pensé que el chico debería de ser igual que rudo y también poseedor de algún piercing. El día de lo conocí mi alma desapareció.

El chico tenía más de cien piercings sobre su cuerpo, que incluso me pude fijar en que tenía dos sobre su clavícula.

-¿Quieres probar? –Pregunté a mi amiga quien ahora ya había colgado.

-Claro –Me dijo y saque dos copas esenciales que solo usábamos cuando eran: Cumpleaños, fiestas, fines de semestre, cumpleaños de mascotas, gana una competición la universidad y como ahora, año nuevo. Serví en una copa y se la entregue.

-Adivina –Dijo recibiendo la copa y dispuesta a beberla.

-¿Qué? –Serví en mi copa.

-Pain se encontraba en una reunión familiar –Mire a mi amiga con la boca abierta.

-¿Pain con su familia? –Tape la botella y mire como mi amiga jugaba con su cabello y me miraba con sus ojos ámbar.

-Y sin piercings –Abrí mis ojos de nuevo.

-¿Sin piercings? –Grite y ella asintió. No lograba imaginármelo sin todas esas cosas sobre él -¿Y qué te dijo? –Camine al sofá en donde nos sentamos las dos.

-Bueno, vendrá y –Ahora tenía una sonrisa pícara sobre su rostro –Traerá a un negro de dos metros para ti –Me espante.

-Konan –Le reproche y ella río.

-No te preocupes, vigilare que no te parta en dos –Y comenzó a carcajearse mientras que yo me quedaba congelada y sudando –Era broma –Sentencio y yo suspire aliviada.

-No me hagas tener un infarto –Le dije y ella solo me sonrío.

-Bueno, solo traerá a tres personas –Espere que continuara –Su familia está unida junto con otra que al igual tienen dinero y dicen ser beneficiaros para los pobre, pero en verdad son cerdos asquerosos.

-Lindas palabras –Dije y bebí de mi copa. El sabor a mora acaricio mi garganta. Delicioso.

-Y como sabes, a esta edad nadie disfruta de una fiesta de ancianos –Reímos las dos –Oh y esto sabe magnifico –Me mostro su copa.

-¿Cuándo me equivoco? –Ella bufo.

-A veces –Luego vi como ella abría sus ojos –Ahora que recuerdo, encontré esto –Y me paralicé. Allí estaba lo que había escondido hace varios años y tenía pruebas sobre mi pasado -¿Es un anuario no?

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Le pregunte y lo cogí entre mis manos sintiendo la tapa gruesa de este con el escudo de mi escuela secundaria.

-Mientras buscaba el teléfono, mire bajo la cama y lo encontré –A veces a Konan la mataba la curiosidad -¿Podemos verlo? –Trague saliva. La verdad no lo deseaba, pero una parte de mí decía que sí. Levante la tapa.

-Aquí viene lo más duro –Resople.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuario.**

**Ino-Shika-Cho**

Abrí lentamentemi anuario en donde leí unas palabras que decían "Lo logramos", en la segunda página venía una foto de todo mi grupo utilizando la toga. Sonreí al reconocerlos a todos. En la tercera página venía una foto mía de secundaría junto con mi nombre Hyuga Hinata escrito en cursiva. Debajo es eso venía una pequeña descripción de mi destacando lo callada que era, tímida, inteligente y sobre todo buena chica.

-No quiero leer –Agradecí que a mi amiga no le gustara mucho leer. Pase la página y al primero que vi fue al chico problemático.

-¿Quién es él? –Escuche decir a mi amiga.

-Él es Nara. Shikamaru Nara –Allí estaba él con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-"Todo es problemático" –Leyó mi amiga y se río. Al lado de cada foto venía una frase en la que nos destacábamos siempre.

-Él decía que todo era problemático; pero fue un chico muy inteligente –Asegure recordando cuando él y el maestro Asuma se la pasaban jugando en los recesos al Shōgi y Go siempre ganaba este.

-En una joya en bruto –Comentó mi amiga mientras volvía a beber de su copa.

-¿Ella? –mire ahora a Ino.

-Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka –En su foto de veía alegre y confiada. Ella en verdad era muy segura de sí misma, amable y abierta, no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa; a diferencia de mí.

-Tiene un cabello precioso –Asentí.

-Sí supieras que después de que tomaran esta foto le dio un ataque que llevo a que se lo cortara –Recordé como discutía con una pelirrosa hasta llegar a cortárselo de lanada.

-¿Enserio? –Mire a mi amiga que abría sus ojos.

-Pero ya han pasado tres años, de seguro lo tiene nuevamente largo –Mi amiga sintió.

-¿Quién es ese gordito? –Dijo con dulzura.

-Akimichi, Chōji Akimichi –Se veía en la foto, sereno y paciente. Era un poco opuesto a Shikamaru y es que estos dos desde pequeños eran mejores amigos. Él era es muy amable, cortés y detallista.

-Es una hermosura –Reí.

-Sí él estuviera aquí hubiera estallado, por llamarlo gordito –Mi amiga ahora me miraba anonada.

-¿Enserio?

-Cada vez que le decían gordo o algo parecido; las personas resultaban heridas –Mi amiga solo se quedó callada.

-Miedo –Susurro y se levantó de su asiento –Iré por mas vino. Y se retiró dejándome sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genio.**

Mi amiga volvió sosteniendo ahora el vino. Se sentó a mí lado y con un asentimiento me dijo que siguiera. Pase a la siguiente página en donde se encontraba los otros tres.

-Espera –Escuche decir de mi amiga -¿Ese es algún familiar tuyo? –Asentí.

-Es mi primo, Hyuga. Neji Hyuga –Sonreí al ver a mi primo encabezando esa página. Estaba serio sin ninguna expresión sobre su rostro.

-Se parecen mucho, solo que su color de cabello es diferente –Bueno, yo tenía el color de mi madre y Neji tenía el de su padre. Completamente diferentes y como decía a su lado "El progreso a pasos agigantados" nunca lo entendí.

-A mi primo lo llamaban genio –Me enorgullecí de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Además de que era un buen estudiante y prestaba atención absoluta; era el mejor en Karate de la escuela –Recordé como siempre, al pasar con ms amigas por el dojo él se encontraba entrenando arduamente.

-Bueno, es sexy –Me reí -¿Ella? –Mire ahora a mi amiga incondicional.

-Tenten –Ella estaba sonriendo en la foto. Ella era una chica amable y segura de sí misma; amaba las armas que habían usado en las antiguas guerras, que la llevo a comprar imitaciones por mercado libre. No pierdas tu objetivo, era su frase.

-Pucca –Comento burlona mi amiga y la mire mal.

-Era como tú –Mi amiga quedo paralizada.

-¿Tengo que cambiar de cabello? –Me sorprendí al ver como ella comenzaba a revolverse su cabello azul.

-No –Dije –No debes de cambiar tu peinado.

Suspiro ella.

-Solo que en su forma de ser –Recordé –Ella como tú e protegían y cuidaban –Mi amiga me sonrió –Con la diferencia de que ella me cuidaba de lo malo y tú solo me cuidas cuando estoy a punto de convulsionar.

-Lo siento –Dijo agachando su cabeza y yo solo me reí. Mire al siguiente.

-Rock Lee –Mi amiga alzó la mirada y arrugo el rostro.

-Él… es raro –Y así era; en la foto de anuario tenía sus dedos levantados haciendo el signo de paz y guiñaba a la cámara. Las dos se miraron y decidieron ignorarlo.

-Él hacía parte de todos los quipos deportivos de la escuela –Dije –En el último año entro a todas las competencias deseando vencer a mi primo.

-¿Gano? –Suspire.

-No; cuando lo venció Neji tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital –Suspire de mala gana

-¿Así de peligroso es tu primo? –Asentí.

-Ah y Lee admiro mucho a un maestreo –Recordé y arrugue la cara –Que al final termino pareciéndose a él –Susurre mirando la foto de mi compañero.

Sonó el teléfono.

Me levante a contestar mientras mi amiga tomaba el anuario y comenzaba a pasar las hojas.

-¿Diga? –Dije

-Hola pechos –Sentí como una vena sobresalía de mi rostro.

-Eres… ¿Qué quieres? –No me rebajaría a su nivel.

-Quiero muchos cosas, pechos –Me enoje al oír risas de fondo.

-Deja de decirme así, ferretería andante –Dije cortante y escuche risas por parte de mí amiga.

-Que ruda –Dijo, y yo me quede en silencio –Solo iba a decir que llevare comida y unas cosas más ¿Puedo?

-Dilo de una mejor manera –Comente. Suspiro.

-¿Podría este noble hombre llevar comida a su amada y a un dragón de aliento apestoso? –Me encabrone.

-IDIOTA –Colgué y camine hasta donde mi amiga que se reía. Tomé las copas y camine a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –Me dijo.

-Evito que tu novio destruya todo a su paso –Ella se río.


	4. Chapter 4

**Retos.**

Camine hasta la cocina seguida de Konan.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos? –me pregunto ella.

-No lo sé –Guarde las copas y luego la miré. Tenía una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya que es año nuevo –Se acercó a mí -¿No crees que deberíamos de empezar bien el año con unos retos? –Sentí mi espina dorsal temblar.

-Iré primero yo –Dije rápidamente y pensé en una buena manera de divertirme –Pero debes prometer que no repetiremos el mismo reto.

-Está bien –Suspiro mi amiga y comencé a buscar entre los cajones –Estaré en el sofá –Dijo y sentí como se alejaba. Encontré lo que buscaba y tome una cuchara de un gabinete.

Mientras caminaba hacía el sofá donde se encontraba mi amiga; observe como ella miraba una parte de mi anuario.

-No me fijé que tenías el cabello corto –Dijo y luego me miro y enarco una ceja -¿Qué escondes tras tu espalda? –Le escuche decir.

-Bueno, ¿Has oído sobre el reto de la canela? –Le mostré un frasco en el que teníamos canela y una cuchara. Ella abría sus ojos -¿Miedo? –Ella bufo.

-Adelante –Dijo. Sin más abrí el frasco y llene la cuchara completamente con la canela, se la entregue. Ella miro dudosa y la metió en su boca, al instante la saco. Casi muero de risa al ver como ella comenzaba arrugar su rostro y sus ojos comenzaban aguarse; sin más abrió su boca manchando un poco el sofá y su vestido con canela –Agua –Grito y salto del sofá directo a la cocina. Me reí.

Luego de un rato ella volvió y tenía un vaso de agua en su mano. Tenía sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas coloradas.

-Mierda –Escuche su voz agitada y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Ella asintió.

-Ahora es mí turno, Hyuga –Me llamo por mi apellido, por lo cual ella estaba hablando demasiado enserio. Solo tres veces me había llamado por este. Observe como ella cerraba sus ojos pensando y al momento los abrió y sonrío –Espérame aquí.

-Vale –Le dije y vi como caminaba de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Espere unos segundos y ella entraba ahora a la cocina ¿Qué tendría en mente? Mire mi anuario que estaba sobre el mueble. Esa cosa debía de desaparecer. Luego escuche los pasos de mi amiga acercándose; traía dos botellas de cerveza en cada mano y una pequeña bolsa blanca.

-¿Miedo? –Repitió mis mismas palabras.

-Para nada –El alcohol me daba un poco de valentía. Ella me entrego una de las botellas y abrió la bolsa blanca.

-¿Recuerdas los tranquilizantes que me recomendó mi doctor? –Asentí y me fije que lo que estaba en la bolsa, eran las pastilla –Bueno, beberás la cerveza y tomaras la pastilla. Trague saliva. Sabía el efecto de los tranquilizantes ¿Pero mezclarlos con alcohol? No estaba segura -¿Miedo? –Repitió.

-Pasa –Bebí la primera cerveza de tope y luego tome la pastilla blanca metiéndola a mi boca. Konan me pasó la otra cerveza y pase la pastilla con esta. Mande y ella me miro.

-Que ruda –Me sonrió y yo solo esperaba que no me hiciera nada malo.

Sonó el timbre y Konan salto del sofá.

-Deben de ser ellos –Dijo mi amiga y yo me levante recogiendo la canela y la cuchara -¿Me veo bien?

-Genial –Le dije y me retire a la cocina. Llegando allí escuche el sonido de la puerta; pero prefería terminar de arreglar las cosas. Lave la cuchara y la puse en su sitio; luego tome el frasco de canela y me agache para dejarlo en su lugar.

-Hola, pechos –Me asuste al oír la voz de Pain tras de mí. Me levante y allí estaba él cargando cinco bolsas plásticas rellenas.

-Ferretería –Salude y él solo me sonrío.

-¿Me puedes echar una mano? –Tome dos bolsas y las colocamos sobre el mesón. Estaban pesadas.

-¿Qué trajiste? –Le pregunte mientras abría una de las bolsas. Cerveza.

-Bueno, bebida y comida para que no nos pasemos de trago –Dijo y vi como sacaba dos cajas de comida china -¿Dónde meto esto? –Me miro y lo mire. Aún no podía imaginármelo sin piercings.

-En el microondas –Señale el aparato y el asintió pasando a mi lado. Tome tres cervezas en mis manos y comencé a meterlas en la nevera para que se enfriaran; al momento él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de Sasori? –Me reí.

-Estuvo bien, pero creo que su abuela morirá al ver sus marionetas sentadas en su sillón vestidas de Drag Queen –Pain comenzó a reírse.

-Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por haber estado allí –Dijo –Debemos de esperas que se enfríen un poco –Dijo cerrando la nevera que se había completado de licor. Tuve que sacar varías cosas para que estas cupieran -¿Quieres beber por ahora? –Me tendió una de las cervezas.

-Gracias –La recibí y comencé a beber con él que ahora bebía una de sus favoritas. Era más agria. Termine la mía rápidamente.

-Pain –Escuche una voz cerca de la cocina y fue mi impresión al ver un chico alto, de cabello negro oscuro al igual que sus ojos entrar. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y se había quedado allí mirándome –Disculpa –Me dijo –Mi nombre es Itachi –Estiro su mano y yo hice lo mismo.

-Un gusto… -Me detuve al ver como él levantaba mi mano y la besaba haciendo que me sonrojara –Hinata –Él me sonrió y luego miro a Pain.

-¿Trajiste las bolas de arroz? –Soltó mi mano lentamente.

-Claro –Escuche decir a mi amigo tras de mí.

-Vale –Y sin más dejo el lugar no sin antes mirarme de nuevo.

Suspire; estaba conteniendo el aire.

-Hinata –Escuche a Pain –Él tiene novia –Y mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada –Me gire a mirarlo y el solo me mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-Ayúdame a llevar esto –Me paso dos cervezas –Una para ti y la otra para Konan –Asentí. Vi como él tomaba otras tres –Vamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sus Ojos.**

Mientras caminaba con las dos cervezas en mis manos, sentí como comenzaba a tambalearme de lado a lado. El tranquilizante de seguro ya estaba haciendo efecto y junto a las cervezas, esto sonaba a problemas. Seguí a Pain hasta la sala donde solo pude fijarme en mi amiga que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Yo le daré estas cervezas a los demás, ve con Konan –Escuche a Pain ¿Preocupado? Que le den, no me sentía bien. Llegue al lado de mi amiga y le pase la cerveza, deje reposar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella ahora acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Escuche una voz femenina. Arrugue la nariz; de seguro era la novia del chico sexy que me había comentado Pain.

-Solo, está un poco, ya saben –Escuche decir a mi amiga –Calmada –Dijo lo último en broma haciendo reír como estúpida. Levante mi mirada y allí estaba el señor caliente junto con una chica pelirroja que usaba lente y ropa demasiado reveladora.

-Hola –Salude con una sonrisa y ella igual me saludo con una misma. El chico Itachi solo me miraba seriamente y luego aparto su mirada. Raro. Cerré mis ojos y me abrace a Konan.

-Aquí tienes, para tu hermano –Escuche oír a Pain y luego sentí como al lado mío el colchón de hundía ¿Estaba sentado a mi lado?

-¿Está bien? –Escuche su voz cerca.

-Sí –Dijo mi amiga –Te lo contaré después –Río y siguió acariciando mi cabello –Ella es Hinata, mi compañera de piso –Me presento mi amiga –Se encuentra así por un juego que hicimos –Aseguro pero no conto detalles; por esa razón quería a mi amiga.

-Luce bien aun en el estado en que se encuentra –Dijo el tal Itachi haciéndome sonreír internamente.

-Cariño –Escuche la voz de la pelirroja -¿A dónde fue tu hermano? -¿Él sensual tenía un hermano?

-Dijo que el portero encontró un lugar en el garaje para el auto –Y tenía auto –Sabes como él ama a esa cosa –Escuche risas por parte de ellos y de Pain.

-¿Y cómo estaba la fiesta? –pregunto mi amiga y todos suspiraron.

-Con solo decir que el pobre de Pain recibió varios golpes por parte de su padre –Comento la chica haciendo que todos rieran, agregándome ya que aunque me encontrara con "anestesia", podía reír.

-¿Enserio? –Mi amiga alejo su mano de mi cabello; obviamente estaría acariciando a su novio.

-Ese maldito viejo –Re fruño Pain.

-Especialmente me ha llamado la atención cuando lo vi en la fiesta, en el momento que dijo que tenía que ponerse unos piercings –Dijo Itachi –Pero no me imagine que fueran tantos –Se burló y de nuevo hubo risas por parte de todos.

-¿Vas a probar la cerveza Hina? –Escuche decir a mi amiga y asentí. Logre sentarme un poco mejor en el sofá y tome la cerveza que se derramo un poco sobre los zapatos de Pain.

-Lo siento –Me disculpe rápidamente y él sostuvo mi mano.

-Ya –Dijo y luego puso la botella en mi boca –Solo trata de no tirármela encima, joder –Vi cómo se quitaba los zapatos dejando sus medias naranjas a la vista.

-El problema de estar inconsciente y consiente –Dijo mi amiga y la mire ¿Era yo o mi amiga tenía una hermana gemela? Reí ante mi pregunta estúpida; estaba más que ida gracias a la cerveza. Sin decir nada deje la cerveza en la mesa y volví a situarme en el hombro de mi amiga. Mientras descansaba los ojos escuchaba como Itachi y Karin comentaban los sucesos graciosos de Pain junto a su padre; los cuales pude disfrutar mientras me unía a sus risas.

Luego escuche que volvían a golpear la puerta.

-Debe de ser él –Pain se levantó del asiento; ya que había sentido el mueble volver a tomar su forma. Escuche como se abría la puerta –Tardaste –Dijo mi amigo.

-Bueno, el portero me llevo hasta el fondo de este maldito lugar –Escuche una voz gruesa y áspera. Era grosero, claro. Pero por alguna razón había llamado mi atención.

-Déjame buscar más bebidas –Dijo mi amigo –Itachi ayúdame –Y luego escuche sus pasos alejándose. Luego todo quedo en silencio, si no fuera por una pequeña risita que suponía era de la pelirroja y no de mi amiga, ya que si hubiera sido ella hubiera sentido su pecho agitarse.

-Siéntate –Escuche decir a mi amiga y luego sentí como el sofá de hundía a mi lado ¡¿SE HABÍA SENTADO A MI LADO?!

-¿Está bien? –Y volvía la misma pregunta.

-Sí –Contesto esta vez Karin. Mientras la chica comenzaba a hablar con el chico que tenía al lado; pude sentir como una tela suave chocaba contra mi brazo haciéndome cosquillas. Reí levemente.

-¿Hina? –Escuche a mi amiga y solo pude sentarme de nuevo recta sobre el sofá. Todos quedaron en silencio -¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Asentí.

-Ya veo la razón por la que el raro la llama pechos –Escuche decir de la voz que se encontraba a mi lado. Sentí una vena sobre mi cabeza y como la sangre subía a ella.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? –Lo encare y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con unas orbes negras. Fue muy difícil para mí asimilar con quien hablaba, pero sabía que tenía características muy parecidas a Itachi, solo que este parecía más joven.

-No lo puedo creer –Vi como apartaba su vista y ponía una mano sobre sus ojos para luego comenzar a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunte un poco más enojada. La sombra volvía a mirarme directamente con aquellos orbes oscuros.

-¿No me reconoces? –Enarque una ceja –El alcohol te tiene fatal –Entrecerré mis ojos para saber de quien se trataba –Hyuga –Me sobresalte al escuchar mi apellido salir de sus labios ¿Él me conocía?

-¿Se conocen? –Escuche a la pelirroja preguntar.

-No –Aseguro el chico.

-¿Entonces como sabes su apellido? –Pregunto ahora mi amiga tras de mí.

-Cuando ella este mejor, me reconocerá –Y vi una sonrisa pequeña de lado; seductora que me hizo sonrojar más. Luego cerré de nuevo mis ojos y me levante del sofá.

-¿Dónde vas? –Escuche decir a mi amiga.

-Tomar aire –Tal vez no podía mirar todo perfectamente –Pero conocía bien mi hogar. Comencé a tambalearme de pared a pared hasta llegar a la habitación y entre en ella. Allí estaban las dos camas de mi amiga y la mía. Me tropecé con varias cosas que estaban en el suelo y llegue hasta la puerta corrediza; estaba daba una vista esplendida a la ciudad. Bueno, vivíamos en el octavo piso.

Sentí el viento acariciar mi cuerpo, haciéndole ponerse de gallina. Estaba fresco y tal vez así podría relajarme más.

-Hyuga –Escuche de nuevo esa voz, pero decidí ignorarla. Sentí sus pasos acercándose y luego llegaba a situarse al lado mío. Se quedó allí en silencio observándome; sabía que estaba observándome ya que podía sentir sus ojos negros penetrando mi alma.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dije sin más.

-Solo espero –Respondió enseguida y yo me frustre.

-Pues te llevara mucho –Resople mirando a otro lado.

-Entonces tendré que refrescar tu memoria en ese estado tan caótico en el que te encuentras –Lo escuche mientras se burlaba de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada. **

**Mu buenos días, tardes o noches para todos los lectores. Quería dejarles claro el breve problema que he tenido con este fic "SasuHina". Como verán, los que lo notaron, mi fic fue borrado. Así mismo, deje un breve mensaje en mi profile que de seguro borrare ya que tomando medidas desesperadas volví a transcribir los cinco primero capítulos llegando a editarlos, mejorarlos, quitar cosas y agregar cosas nuevas.**

**¿Como pudo pasar esto? No lo sé. Pero de todas maneras, no podía de cancelar una historia en la cual me estaba enganchando también. Espero su compresión y sigan disfrutando.**

**¿Que aprendí hoy? No borrar los capítulos de esta pagina o de word o sufriré las mismas consecuencias. **

**Besos y abrazos.**

* * *

**Memoria.**

-Deja de burlarte de mí –Gruñí.

-Bueno, no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación a la estudiosa, Hyuga Hinata –Ahora estaba asustada. Él tipo sabía eso. Nadie más ¿Konan? Imposible ¿Pain? Tal vez.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunte y mire de nuevo al chico. Pero me encontré con la camisa de el en frente. Malditos altos. Levante un poco mi mirada viendo aquella sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, estudie contigo –Eso me hizo pensar un poco.

_¿Quién tenía unos ojos oscuros profundos con una sonrisa sensual? ¡¿SONRISA SENSUAL?!_ Me golpee internamente.

-Bueno, sí estudiaste conmigo es obvio que estuvimos con muchos chicos –Puntualicé. De nuevo mi cabeza giraba.

-Lo sé –Escuche con atención su voz. Joder. Sentí como me tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Mis piernas estaban como gelatinas; me alegraba de no utilizar tranquilizantes cada doce horas como Konan -¿Recuerdas quién te golpeo? –Abrí mis ojos.

-¿Golpearme? –Pregunte mirándolo ahora su cabello oscuro.

-Con un balón de Voleibol –Dijo entre risas. Oh claro, recordaba estar practicando con mis migas cuando de repente un balón callo sobre mi cabeza, tirándome al suelo.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si me desmaye? –Pregunte enojada y escuche su risa. Era hermosa.

-¿Pero sabías que pertenecía al grupo masculino? ¿No? –Lo sabía. Mis amigas me lo habían dicho.

-No es el mejor recuerdo que pudo darme para reconocerlo, idiota –Susurre lo último escuchando ahora un gruñido por parte de él.

-Hablaba poco con Neji –La mención de mi primo me levanto más dudas.

-¿Lee? –Lo escuche carcajear.

-No puedo creer que me compares con tremendo perdedor -¿Perdedor? Eso me sonaba familiar.

-¿Qué hablabas con Neji? –Lo mire ceñuda ahora a su camisa; podía ver un poco su pecho ¿Estaría bien formado?

-Chicas –Escuche su voz inquietante y relamo mis labios.

-¿Algo más? Todos hablan de mujeres –Murmuro.

-Sexo –Me quedo boqui abierta y luego la cierro rápidamente tragando saliva.

-No tengo idea de quien seas –Miro para otro lado. Las luces de la calle centellan por doquier.

-Neji te cuidaba mucho ¿No? -¿En qué momento eso entraba al tema?

-Sí –Admito.

-Tanto como para no dejar que cualquier idiota se te acercará –Siento su mirada intensa sobre mi nuca –Como Naruto –Me volteo y lo miro ceñuda; respiro profundamente.

-Eso no te incumbe –Le digo secamente –Lo que haga mi primo, es cosa de él. Ahora las cosas han cambiado –Digo con voz fría –Soy independiente y hago lo que desee –Termine y me fijo de nuevo en sus labios.

-Lo estoy deseando, Hinata –No entiendo lo que me dice, pero me deja más perdida que antes. Volteo a ver si nadie nos está mirando desde la venta; no deseaba hacer algún escándalo y más en año nuevo.

-Me intimidas –Gracias sinceridad ¿No pudiste quedarte callada un rato más?

-¿Te intimido? –Puso una de sus manos bajo sus labios –Eres de las que siempre se logra intimidar –Me siento ofendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres muy inocente, o no sé cuánto has cambiado –Me fije en como las orbes negras me analizaban de arriba abajo –Pero creo –Se cruzó de brazos –Que solo has cambiado físicamente –Sentí mi cara arder y mis ojos arder. Él podría decir que me conocía cuando me encontraba en la secundaria, pero había cambiado drasticamente.

-No me conoces ahora –Arrugo mis labios –Soy diferente, no soy más tímida –Escupo las palabras –Soy fuerte –Me acerque a él –Estoy orgullosa de mi misma –Levante mi mirada –Y no le tengo miedo a un fanfarrón como tú –Escupo lo último mirando como sus ojos se entrecierran y sus labios forman una línea delgada. Se lo gano por metido.

Se abalanza sobre mí tomando mi cintura y aprisionándome contra la pared en donde él se encontraba. Con una mano agarra mis muñecas poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza mientras aprieta sus caderas contra las mías haciendo que me dé un poco de vértigo. Malditos tranquilizantes. Une sus labios con los míos dejándome perpleja.

Gimo al sentir su lengua pasar por mis labios y aprovecha para meter su lengua explorando la mía. Me siento atemorizada al principio, pero luego un momento me suelto y me dejo llevar por el beso apasionado que me estaba dando ese hombre. Siento como su mano libre toma mi barbilla y profundiza más el beso haciendo que mi piel sienta descargas eléctricas; su cabello acaricia mi rostro y me dan ganas de acariciarlo y jalarlo. De repente siento como una erección se oprime contra mi vientre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intento separarme.

Pero sus caderas me aprisionan más contra la pared. Sus labios se separan a pequeños centímetros contra los míos e intento recuperar la respiración.

-Dulce –Susurra y veo como se relame los labios; hago lo mismo con los míos y él se acerca a darme pequeños besos relajando mis labios –No decías que hacías –Tomo una gran respiración llamando mi atención –Lo que deseabas –Trague saliva –Entonces –Sus labios me tentaban –Haz lo que deseas realmente –Sentí sus labios ahora contra mi cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo haciéndome gemir pausadamente.

Muerdo mis labios evitando gritar de placer y dolor; no quiero que los otros escucharan lo que estaba pasando. La mano con la que sostenía mi barbilla baja lentamente hasta apretar uno de mis pechos haciendo que muerda más fuertes mis labios hasta llegar a sentir el sabor de mi sangre. El placer comienza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo y las caricias de él me vuelven loca.

-Así –Gemí –No sabré –Apreté mis labios –Quien eres –Suspire ahora extasiada sintiendo como su lengua ahora pasaba por el hueco de mi cuello y si mano apretaba lentamente en donde se encontraba mi pezón.

Se alejó de mí cuello y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Uchiha –Y volvió a atacar mis labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha.**

**¿Uchiha? **Mi mente no procesaba bien, gracias a sus besos que ahora maltrataban mis labios. Por un momento no sé dónde estoy. No sé quién soy. Luego, todo se oscurece.

* * *

-¿Hinata? –Escucho una voz llamándome, pero todo lo veo negro -¿Estas despierta? –Ciento un toque familiar.

-Tal vez aún este cansada –Escucho otra voz más lejana. No se escucha nada por un buen rato –No te preocupes, yo la cuidare –Escucho suspiros y luego vuelvo a caer en la oscuridad absoluta sin escuchar nada.

* * *

Suena un pitido que me hace abrir mis ojos lentamente. Veo colores por todas partes, y me doy cuenta que tengo los ojos nublados, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y el sonido irritante suena sin detenerse. Abro mis ojos de nuevo y todo se ve más claro; estoy en mi habitación. Miro a un lado y allí está un reloj de alarma de color rosa ¿Qué hora era? Levante mi brazo lentamente hasta llegar a tocar el contorno del pequeño reloj, no encuentro el maldito botón. Me enojo, ese sonido irritante hace que me dé jaqueca. Tomo el aparato y lo lanzo contra la puerta. No se detiene. Suspiro frustrada ahora mirando el techo; la habitación está a oscuras por las cortinas, pero logro observar pequeños rayos iluminando la habitación.

-¿Hinata? –Levanto un poco mi mirada encontrándome con Pain. Tiene el cabello revuelto y se ha cambiado de ropa.

-Uhum –No puedo hablar. Mi garganta se siente rasposa y reseca.

-Estas hecha mierda –Lo escucho y se acerca hasta sentarse a mi lado. Pone su mano sobre mi frente y yo arrugo la nariz. Hasta ahora me fijo bien en Pain, es alto, ancho de hombros, cabello anaranjado, piel blanca y ojos marrones brillantes -¿Qué tanto me miras? –Entrecierro los ojos.

-Uhum –Mi garganta arde. Él se ríe.

-Te traeré agua –Se levanta con cuidado y sale de la habitación. De nuevo estoy sola mirando los rayos de luz. Espero unos segundos y él vuelve a entrar sentándose a mi lado de nuevo -¿Puedes moverte? –Me pregunta y yo intento ponerme sobre mis codos; siento mi cuerpo pesado, pero logro sentarme incómodamente recostándome sobre la cabecera de mi cama –Aquí –Me sostiene el vaso para que lo tome; lo hago y comienzo a beber lentamente –Buena niña –Acaricia mi cabello. Luego de sentir el fresco liquido caer por mi garganta, siento que puedo hablar.

-¿Konan? –Carraspeo, haciendo que mis palabras salgan atropelladas.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Konan? –Logro decir un poco más claro.

-Salió al supermercado –Le tiendo el vaso y él lo recibe.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –Le pregunto.

-Luego de que te fueras de la sala y él chico saliera tras de ti –Hizo una pausa –No sabemos que habrá ocurrido, pero él se acercó a nosotros diciéndole a su hermano que se fueran -Recordé las imagines fragmentarias de la noche. Me muero de vergüenza internamente –Konan se preocupó y le pregunto en donde estabas –No me estaba sintiendo mejor –Dijo que te habías quedado dormida mientras hablaban -¿Hablábamos? Para nada, recordaba exactamente todo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron y mire a otro lado -¿Te hizo algo? –Lo miro y él esta serio.

-No –Murmuro mintiéndole. Espero que no me pille.

-Gracias a Dios –Me contesta bajando la cabeza –Hinata –Me dice –Sí ese tarado se atrevió a hacerte algo, no dudes en decirle a Konan y a mí –Me pongo roja y él me alza una ceja –Bueno, dejare que te despiertes –Cuando lo veo salir, él se detiene por un momento y se gira para observarme. No dice nada, y se va.

Suspiro y comienzo a rascar mis ojos y estiro mis piernas, alejo mi mano y veo que me he corrido el maquillaje. Joder. Me levanto lentamente aun sintiéndome pesada, mis piernas se sienten como si estuviera cargando pesas de más de 50 kilos. Aún tengo puesto mi vestido y me siento aliviada al sentir que mi ropa interior se encuentra en su lugar. Cierro la puerta y me quito el vestido negro dejándolo tirado a un lado; abro uno de los cajones de mi gabinete y saco una toalla de cuerpo completo. Una ducha no me caería para nada mal; me enrollo en ella y abro la puerta lentamente, miro para ambos lados y escucho como Pain mueve cosas en la cocina. Me alegro de que el baño estuviera lejos de esta. Camino rápidamente al baño y me encierro en él.

Gracias al cielo el baño estaba impecable. Dejo mi toalla sobre el toallero y me despojo de mi ropa interior, la cual dejo en la cesta purpura de ropa sucia. Konan y yo ya habíamos apilado demasiada, luego le diría que fuéramos a la lavandería. Abrí la llave de la ducha hasta ponerla tibia, quería relajarme. Una vez llena me metí en ella sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba al contacto de esta; me recosté en ella y me deje llevar por el agua.

Uchiha.

Sentí mes mejillas arder. Ahora que recordaba claramente, el último año, había escuchado sobre Uchiha. Pero no recordaba muy bien su nombre.

Suspire frustrada.

Mis labios. Estaban adoloridos, hinchados y me gustaba. Muevo la cabeza enfadada, lo estaba; Uchiha, era uno de los chicos más populares de todo el colegio; varias chicas de mi salón babeaban por él, y por si más no olvidaba, el último año, él había ingresado a mi curso siendo acosado por dos de mis amigas. Sakura e Ino.

Sin más salí de la bañera, tome la toalla y corrí a mi habitación. Me puse la primera ropa interior que vi; tome una falda de rayas horizontales de color blanco y negro, y una blusa manga larga roja en forma de U.

-¿Dónde estarás? –Me pregunte agachándome buscando en el suelo mi anuario-No –Me levante y puse una mano bajo mi barbilla –Claro –Me dije y camine directamente a la sala, pasando por la cocina vi a Pain cocinando.

-¿Estas mejor? –Me pregunto siguiéndome mientras batía huevos en un bol.

-Sí –Respondí y busque el anuario en el sofá blanco. No estaba –Pain –Me gire -¿Has visto un libro de tapa gruesa roja? –Ya no estaba en la sala, los busque en la cocina.

-Creo que lo vi –Me dijo mientras vertía los huevos en un sartén –Konan lo dejo sobre el comedor –Se rasco la cabeza.

-Gracias –Le dije y salí pillada al comedor. Allí estaba y suspire aliviada, me senté allí mismo y abrí el libro en cierta foto. Allí estaba; cuarto chico, segunda fila a la derecha. Uchiha Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Suspiros.**

Me alegraba por un lado el no haber tirado a la basura aquel pesado libro. Observe al único Uchiha que estaba en la foto, serio, sin ninguna expresión, un poco parecido a Neji. Con razón ambos hablaban de vez en cuando.

Pasé las páginas rápidamente buscando su foto y estaba en la numero siete, junto con mi antiguo amor inalcanzable, Uzumaki Naruto. Entrecerré los ojos, desde la secundaria había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y no podía negarse. Sakura era una chica de ojos verdes y tenía un cabello largo precioso de color rosa, su cuerpo lo hacía notar con el uniforme y se le veía bien. No como yo, en ese tiempo usaba una chamarra para ocultarme y la falda más larga. Odiaba los cambios drásticos de mi cuerpo ¿La razón? Me había desarrollado a temprana edad; a los trece ya tenía un cuerpo parecido a la de una de quince, como decía mi hermana, mi cuerpo se doblaba de edad.

-¿Hambre? –Me sorprendí y levante la mirada encontrándome con los ojos de Pain –Debes de estar hambrienta con tanta bebida –Me sonríe.

-Gracias Pain –Le agradezco mientras él pone los huevos revueltos frente a mí con una taza de chocolate -¿Dulce?

-Como te gusta –Dice y luego se retira –Veré la tele –Me avisa –Espero no molestarte mientras te diviertes con esas fotos –Veo como sus cejas se mueven extraño

-Vale –Le digo y bebo de mi chocolate. Suave. Luego entiendo sus palabras –PERVERTIDO –Le grito y solo escucho risas por parte de él que se encuentra en mi habitación. Bueno la de Konan y la mía. Agacho la mirada dejando la taza sobre la mesa y vuelvo a mirar el libro.

Tal y como estaba, Sasuke Uchiha. En la foto miraba directamente a la cámara, con esos ojos negros. Me sonroje. La diferencia de mi primo, era que él estaba sonriendo un poco de lado. Esa sonrisa de lado.

-Estoy en casa –Me sobresalto al ver a mi amiga quien entra cargando dos bolsas.

-Konan –Digo y respiro profundamente. Ella me mira.

-Gracias al cielo, has despertado –Camina hasta a mí y prefiero cerrar el libro; no quiero que ella note que Sasuke había estudiado conmigo. Mierda, él ayer lo había dicho. Pero, no sabía de qué él había estudiado conmigo. Mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas frenéticamente -¿Estas mejor? –Deja las bolsas frente a la entrada a la cocina.

-Sí, mejor que nunca –Murmure.

-¿Sigue Pain aquí? –Me pregunta.

-Claro –Le digo y hasta ahora me fijo de que ella no se ve para nada mal después de una noche de alcohol. Sus ojos están en perfecto estado, con el leve maquillaje que usa; su rostro impecable como si hubiera dormido las ocho horas necesarias. Se veía increíble. Además de la ropa que llevaba, un short de color negro que tiene un hermoso estampado alrededor y una camisa femenina semitransparente blanca junto con unas sandalias de color marrón.

-¿Ocurrió algo anoche? –Está preocupada.

-No, nada –Muevo mis manos frenéticamente –Soló, no lo reconocía –Reí nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Lo reconociste? –Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro –Eres un caso –Me guiña el ojo y luego se fija en el plato frente a mí –Deberías de comer –Veo como toma las bolsas y entra a la cocina –Pain no es de los que cocine a menudo –La escucho decir.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

-Bueno, también me preparo el mío antes de salir –Se gira y me sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

-Sí que lo tienes domado –Susurro para mí misma. Alejo el anuario de mi vista y me dispongo a desayunar.

Mientras pasan los minutos, termino mi desayuno y voy a la cocina comenzando a lavar los platos. Me siento un poco más aliviada que el asunto haya pasado, solo había sido una noche; esto ya no pasaría, además tenía que alegrarme, era primero de enero y esto significaba que tenía un mes más para disfrutar de mis vacaciones hasta febrero en donde volvería a la universidad.

-Vaya mierda –Escucho decir a mi amiga y me volteo. Me impresiono al ver como ella tenía la puerta de la nevera abierta y está aún se encontraba llena de cervezas. Me espanto con solo mirarlas –Y yo que pensaba que se habían acabado anoche –Ella suspira y me mira –No creo que tú estés lista para seguir bebiendo –Me dice cómica.

-¿Qué crees? –Arrastro las palabras. Seco los platos y los pongo en su lugar.

-¿Salimos? –Me pregunta –Tal vez te sienta bien un paseo, por la playa –No sabía que decir.

-Bueno –Le contesto y ella sonríe.

-Buscare tus zapatos y le avisare a Pain –Dice animada y desaparece por el pasillo. Tal vez me fijaría después en el anuario. Camino lentamente hasta la sala en donde me siento mientras observo el lugar en el que él se había sentado.

¿Enserió era él?

-Sasuke –Susurro y escucho los pasos de mis amigos acercándose.

-Listos –Es la primera vez que veo a Konan arrastrar a su novio del brazo mientras que él tiene una expresión molesta en su rostro. Me alegraba por ellos, siete años era ya para que vivieran juntos –Toma –Me muestra mis sandalias de tacón bajo color gris –Póntelas y movámonos –Pain nos mira.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? –Esta agobiado.

-Porque eres mi novio –Y con esto cierra la boca de Pain. Me pongo las sandalias y salimos todos del departamento ahora bajando las escaleras. Mientras bajamos en silencio comienzo a pensar en Sasuke; nunca había llamado mi atención. Hasta ahora. Las chicas lo perseguían y él no había aceptado a ninguna, corrían rumores de que él salía con una modelo francesa, o a veces con una estrella de cine e incluso otros decían que él era asexual. La gente siempre inventaba historias.

-Deberían de decir que arreglen el ascensor –Escuche decir de Pain –Es una mierda tener que subir y bajar escaleras –Murmuro.

-Bueno, Hinata y yo ya lo hemos hecho, pero no ha ocurrido nada –Dice Konan –Aun así, es un buen ejercicio para las piernas y glúteos –Me mira.

Llegamos hasta el primer piso en donde nos encontramos con un chico joven, Sora, el hijo del dueño de los apartamentos.

-Sora –Saludo junto con Konan y el peli azul nos mira.

-Señorita Konan, Señorita Hinata –Nos saluda traviesamente. Él era un chico joven de dieciséis años, de cabello gris-azulado que le llega hasta el cuello y ojos marrones. Konan lo consentía demasiado, igual que yo.

-¿No piensas saludarme? –Escuchamos decir a Pain.

-¿Señorito? –Nos quedamos en silencio. Las risas no tardaron en llegar y Pain solo miraba con disgusto a Sora.

-¡¿CÓMO ACABAS DE DECIRME MOCOSO?! –Dijo enfurecido Pain intentando golpearlo pero Sora se había escondido tras el mostrador carcajeándose–ERES UN NIÑO, MOCOSO –Nos reíamos más fuerte escuchando las palabrotas de Pain.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Nos detuvimos y tras de nosotros estaba el dueño de los apartamentos.

-Papá –Sora salto y abrazo a su padre.

-Señor Kazuma –Saludo y el solo nos sonríe.

-¿Haciendo de nuevo alborotos, Sora? –Él solo mira a otro lado –Bueno, ten más respeto la próxima vez –Lo despeina. Konan llama mi atención y tras de ella Pain está más que enojado.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí –Asiento y nos despedimos de Kazuma y su hijo. Salimos al exterior y bajamos un poco hasta encontrar un taxi. Pain se sube adelante y Konan conmigo en la parte trasera.

-¿Día caluroso no? –Pregunta el conductor.

-Sí, esto es tan horrible –Konan comienza a abanicarse con la camisa llamando la atención del taxista. Pain de nuevo esta como un tomate, pero se queda callado. Llegamos frente a una heladería donde nos bajamos, Pain como el "caballero" que es, paga el taxi.

-Bueno, cerca de la playa es más fresco –Digo estirándome mirando el mar. Mucha gente está en traje de baño bronceándose o nadando.

-Vamos Hina, caminemos por la playa –Mi amiga toma una de mis manos y me arrastra con ella. Al llegar cerca de unas escaleras de madera, nos quitamos las sandalias y las cogemos en las manos; pongo un pie sobre la arena.

-¿Pain vas a venir? –Me giro y él está allí recostado contra un árbol.

-No, me quedare aquí –Murmura.

-Ok, cariño –Dice mi amiga y comenzamos a caminar por la playa. El viento juega con mi cabello y hace que me sienta más fresca. Hace mucho no disfrutaba de una salida por la playa –Hinata –Me llama mi amiga y la escucho -¿Crees que ya es el momento? –No entiendo lo que me quiere decir y ella se sonroja –Pain.

-Oh, ya –Konan se detiene y se queda viendo las olas del mar ir y venir.

-Llevamos muchos años juntos, pero aún no tengo idea de que hacer –Mira a la nada. El viento sopla su cabello despeinándola.

-Sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado –Le digo y apretó su hombro con una mano. Ella me mira y luego mira de nuevo el mar. Mi amiga, a veces tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrirle en el futuro. Ella me había contado que sus padres habían muerto por una tragedia en su pueblo natal, ella apenas tenía diez años cuando sucedió. Sobrevivió por su madre, la había ocultado bajo el cobertizo. Luego fue a un orfanato donde la adoptaron, pero su vida ya no era la misma. Sus padrastros peleaban constantemente que incluso llegaban a echar la culpa a los demás, ella tenía miedo al odio. En Pain había encontrado amistad, protección, llegando a convertirse en amor.

-Creo que, necesito estar sola, Hina –Me dice cálidamente y se sienta sobre la arena. Respeto sus palabras y me alejo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Frío y Dulce.**

Camino pisando la arena suave a paso lento, el sol brilla por todos lados y el viento es más fresco que nunca. Me encantaría ser una nube, blanca, casi transparente, que recorre el mundo juntándose con otros iguales, uniéndose y separándose en un baile lento y abrazador.

-Mira hermano –Agacho la mirada y me encuentro dos pequeños construyendo un castillo de arena. Sonrío al ver como se ayudan mutuamente por no dejar que este caiga.

-Es demasiada agua –Regaña el más alto a la pequeña de coletas.

-Pero me dijiste que trajera mucha –Le riñe la pequeña, el pequeño suspira.

-Tienes razón, perdón –La niña se pone alegre y lo abraza. Luego el castillo de arena se derrumba.

Me conmueve esa escena, así era con Neji; jugábamos juntos ya que éramos los únicos niños en ese entonces en la familia Hyuga. Él me decía que hacer y yo lo hacía lo que me pedía, cuando a veces metía la pata él se enojaba pero al rato me consentía con palabras dulces que me levantaban el animó.

Me giro para ver si Pain aún se encuentra en su lugar y me sorprendo al no verlo, más halla logro distinguirlo; está a unos metros detrás de Konan observándola.

-Y yo aquí sola –Me digo agachando la cabeza. Siento como el sol perturba ahora mis ojos; una nube se ha movido y me expone a esto, mis ojos son demasiado sensibles a los rayos ultravioleta. Camino a paso rápido hasta las escaleras en donde me pongo mis sandalias y camino hasta la heladería en donde nos habíamos bajado. No veo mucha gente allí –Tal vez me compre un helado –Digo y recuerdo no haber traído bolso. Tenía razón Konan, era un caso.

-¿Hinata? –Respingo al escuchar mi nombre, giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con la pelirroja de gafas oscuras ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Vaya, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla de saludo.

-Karin –Recuerdo y ella parece ofendida.

-Vaya, incluso casi olvidas quien soy –Gruñe para luego volver a ser una chica simpática -¿Quieres acompañarme? –Me sorprende.

-Oh, lo haría –Junto mis dos manos –Pero… no tengo dinero –Susurro esto a lo último.

-Bueno, para mí no hay problema comprarlo –Me quedo mirándola mientras saca su cartera de su bolso -¿Qué sabor quieres? –Me pregunta sonriéndome. Me avergüenzo un poco –O vamos, ayer fuiste una buena anfitriona –Siento un golpe bajo ¿Buena anfitriona? ¡Estaba casi inconsciente! –Y como pago por estar en tu departamento, déjame comprarte un helado ¿Sí? –Me pregunta animada.

-Está bien –Me siento un poco obliga al respecto.

-Bien –La acompaño a pedir los helados y decidimos comer uno que viniera con trozos de Brownie y una bola de helado. Nos piden que esperemos en nuestros asientos y nos sentamos en el fondo del local. Agradezco que allí halla aire acondicionado.

-Y dime, Hinata.

-¿Sí?

-¿De dónde conoces a Sasuke? –Me congelo al escuchar su nombre. Con que esa era la intención de Karin; deseaba saber sobre Sasuke y yo.

-Em, no lo recuerdo muy bien –Estoy ceñuda -¿La escuela?

-No me lo preguntes, no estudie con ustedes –Resopla.

-Sí –Ahora me siento intimidada por esa chica. Se veía dulce, pero la verdad parecía una bruja.

-Hinata ¿Podrías esperarme mientras vuelvo? –Se levanta del asiento.

-E… Espera –Tartamudeo -¿Dónde vas? –Le pregunto y ella ya se está dando la vuelta.

-Tengo que ir por una cosa, pero te aseguro que volveré –Me dice para luego dejarme sola allí. Estampo mi rostro contra la mesa fría. Este día se estaba volviendo en una pesadilla. Gire mi rostro observando la pared de rayas blancas y amarillas; sin nada más que hacer, comienzo a contarlas una por una: una amarilla, una blanca, dos amarillas, dos blancas, tres amarillas, tres blancas, cuatro amarillas, cuatro blancas. Me da flojera seguir.

-Ahora solo las amarillas –Murmuro: Una amarilla, dos amarillas, tres amarillas, cuatro amarillas.

-Eso es algo aburrido –Me asusto al escuchar una voz a mi lado. Levanto mi rostro rápidamente y volteo a ver. Uchiha. Mi piel se pone de gallina y la sangre me sube al rostro. Él no me está mirando, solo está allí, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre la mesa unidas.

-Sa –Me detengo. Muerdo mi labio y miro de nuevo la pared. Estamos en un incómodo silencio ¿Dónde estará Karin? ¿O KONAN O PAIN? Arrugo las cejas ¿Y si este era el plan de Karin? Sería muy obvio, pero ¿Quién pagara los helados?, NO TENÍA MI BILLETERA ¿Cómo era posible que Él estuviera allí a mi lado sentado? Mi cabeza comienza a enfriarse.

-Deberías de calmarte –Me sorprendo y volteo a ver a Sasuke que ahora me está mirando de reojo.

-Estoy calmada –Digo en voz baja. Gira un poco su cabeza y me sonríe de lado.

-Mientes –Me descubre y mi cuerpo se tensa. Me quedo callada; él está observándome con esos ojos penetrantes, de nuevo.

-Deja de mirarme –Le digo.

-Lo siento –Vuelve a tomar su posición anterior y me impresiona. Agacho mi cabeza y hago un análisis de las cosas. Había sido grosera; ahora y también en el balcón.

-No –Susurro –Perdóname a mí –Le digo sin verle.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Lo miro y de nuevo me está mirando. Sus labios. Jo.

-He sido grosera –Le digo en tono suave.

-Para nada –Siento mis mejillas arder –Fuiste muy valiente –Me sorprende –Me dijiste las cosas en la cara, demasiado claras –Me sonríe –Y por eso estoy… complacido –Dice en voz ronca; muerdo mis labios.

-Gracias –Murmuro.

-¡Número diez! –Me sobresalto y miro el papel que esta frente a mis ojos; lo levanto con cuidado y allí está escrito el número diez.

-Sasuke –Estoy a punto de decirle que me deje salir; pero él me arrebata el pequeño papel y camina al mostrador donde está el hombre. Dejo salir un suspiro; Sasuke había crecido más, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado como antes, su cabello había crecido un poco manteniendo su estilo rebelde, Sasuke era grande. Bajo mi mirada horrorizada, ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando?

_Tranquilízate, paciencia, paciencia_.

Escucho pasos acercándose y luego un sonido extraño. Miro y frente a mí están los dos pedidos de helados. Trago saliva.

-¿Gracias? –Le escucho decir con irania.

-Gracias –Digo apretando los labios.

-¿No deberías de comer?

-Espero a alguien –Digo cortante y miro como sus brazos se tensan.

-¿A quién? –Levanto mi mirada y me observa con frialdad.

-Karin –Me sentí torpe al tener que darle una respuesta. Pero noto como se calma y vuelve a ser el de antes.

-¿Y dónde está ella? –Parpadeo ¿Me estaba tomando del pelo?

-¿No lo sabes? –Le pregunto ahora.

-No, solo dijo que viniera a la playa a recogerla frente a este lugar –Suena fiable. _Maldita bruja_.

-Eso explica todo –Lloriqueo internamente.

-¿Cómo? –Agradezco que no me haya escuchado pero recuerdo el problema.

-No tengo dinero –Esto es vergonzoso. Siento su mirada sobre mí y luego ríe por lo bajo.

-Esa idiota –Lo observo de nuevo –Te la ha jugado; como a mí –Cierra sus ojos y veo como aprieta el puente de su nariz. Entiendo. Él tiene que pagar los helados.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa, solo pienso en cómo te comerás esos dos – ¿Dos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vas a comerte por lo menos uno? –Él mueve su cabeza negativamente.

-No me gusta el dulce, Hinata –Me impresiono pero decido no hacer expresión alguna ¿Cómo era posible?

-No creo poder con estos dos –La verdad, era demasiado grande cada uno.

-Bueno, comete uno y el otro para llevar –Se desploma contra la silla y me queda mirando. Me sonrojo ¿Tengo que comer frente a él?

-No creo…

-¿Te intimido? –Su voz se vuelve dura y picara -¿De nuevo? –Me siento más roja que antes y por lo visto a él le parece divertido.

-Eres un… -Me calmo y sin más tomo la cuchara con helado y me lo llevo a la boca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Escaleras.**

Termino el helado aún sintiendo su mirada sobre mí; es incómodo comer frente a alguien que solo te queda observando y no te acompaña a comer. He dicho.

-¿Terminaste? –Me pregunta en un tono juguetón.

-Sí –Le respondo.

-Bueno –Sin más veo como levanta su mano llamando la atención del joven que está en el mostrador. Este se gira y camina hacia nosotros.

-¿Señor?

-¿Podría empacar este? –Sasuke señala con la mirada el otro helado y el joven asiente, tomándolo en sus manos –Y la cuenta –No dice ni "por favor"; no era extraño por parte de él. Arrugo el rostro mientras veo como el chico se gira dándonos las espala.

-Pudiste haberle dicho por favor –Fue muy brusco. Sus ojos negros me miran.

-No tengo la intención de ser un caballero con otros hombres –Por alguna razón siento ira.

-¿Entonces lo haces solo con las mujeres?

-¿Qué?

-Ser un caballero –Murmuro evasiva.

-No con todas –Me dice riéndose –Solo con las que llaman ni atención –Ahora me siento un poco relajada.

-Eres un lío –Le digo secamente ahora mirando a otro lado. La gente ha comenzado a dispersarse por las calles. Él no dice nada, solo está allí quien sabe pensando en que –Tengo que irme –Le digo esperando que se mueva de su lugar y me deje salir.

-¿En qué te iras? –Me pregunta y veo como se levanta de su asiento dejándome espacio para salir.

-Mis amigos, están en la playa –Le contesto.

-Un día en la playa.

-Correcto.

-Te acompaño –Me sorprende un poco pero no le digo nada. Comienzo a caminar saliendo del local camino a la playa. El sol se ha escondido de nuevo bajo una gran nube de algodón. Llego a las escaleras de madera y miro por debajo sí me está siguiendo; está detrás de mí con las manos en sus bolsillos. Vuelvo a mirar al frente. Comienzo a buscarlos desde allí pero no veo nada ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Mi mirada va de un lado a otro y no encuentro rastro de ellos. Comienzo a sentirme nerviosa.

-No los veo –Confirma Sasuke. Me giro y veo que está haciendo lo mismo, los está buscando.

-Maldición –Susurro.

-Llámalos –Dice en voz baja.

-No traje mi teléfono celular –Admito y el vuelve a mirarme con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Vienes a este lugar sin dinero o teléfono? –Lo dice con delicadeza, pero me avergüenzo por mi torpeza.

-Sí, no estaba preparada para nada de esto –Me ruborizo –Nada.

-Bueno entonces –Bajo la mirada y está buscando algo en su bolsillo. Saca un teléfono –Sí sabes el número de tú amiga o Pain, usa mi teléfono –Lo extiende para que lo tome. Respiro profundamente y cojo el aparato; llego a rozar mi mano con la de él y pasa una descarga sobre mi cuerpo.

-Gracias –Susurro y agacho mi rostro. Escribo el número de mi amiga y le marcó, suena y suena pero nadie contesta hasta el punto en el que la contestadora me dice que le deje un mensaje de voz. Cuelgo ahora eufórica. Vuelvo a intentarlo y sucede lo mismo –Joder –Resoplo. Escribo ahora el número de Pain pero está fuera de servicio. Mi suerte estaba cayendo al vacío.

-¿Nada? –Levanto la cabeza y Sasuke está allí mirándome sin expresión alguna. Le devuelvo el teléfono sin rozar su mano y me alejo un poco.

-No –Cojo uno de mis mechones y lo jalo levemente.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi –Escucho su voz –El cielo –Miro arriba y veo como el día se está oscureciendo.

-¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunto mirando varias nubes agruparse.

-Las tres –Me responde. Arrugo mi cara; va a llover de seguro.

-Vamos por un taxi –Me dice y camino tras de él. Espero ir a casa lo más pronto posible, pero recuerdo no tener dinero para poder pagar uno.

-Sasuke –Digo su nombre y siento como raspa mi garganta –No tengo dinero para uno.

-Te daré –Le escucho decir. Está dándome la espalda, no me importa, solo no deseo que me vea roja. Esperamos, pero por lo visto a todos se les había ocurrido lo mismo. Habíamos perdido ya cuatro vehículos, el primero no se había detenido ganándose un insulto de Sasuke, lo cual preferí ignorar; el segundo, lo había tomado una anciana junto con su nieto, no pude resistir brindárselo; el tercero, nos lo habían quitado unos vándalos ganándose más insultos por parte de Sasuke y uno mío, mentalmente claro; el último, Sasuke se lo había brindado a una señora con un bebe de cuatro meses.

-No lo puedo creer –Resopla él sintiendo como ahora las gotas comienzan a caer sobre nosotros.

-Deberíamos de pararnos bajo algo –Sugiero.

-No, o si no tendremos pulmonía aun así estando bajo algún lugar –Me contesta ahora enojado. Bueno, perder cuatro taxis era algo que te llenaría de ira. Suspire y sentí las gotas caer sobre mi cabeza; luego de diez minutos un taxi paro frente a nosotros recogiéndonos. Sasuke me dejo entrar primero y él tras de mí sentándose a mí lado.

-¿Dónde los llevo? –Dice el taxista. Sasuke me mira.

-Apartamentos Furido –Le digo y este asiente. El taxi comienza a moverse y me acomodo en el asiento de cuero viejo. Siento mi ropa mojada y eso no me gusta; hace que se me pegue al cuerpo. Miro a Sasuke y él está igual que yo; sus vaqueros cortos están mojados y su suéter sin mangas está pegada a su cuerpo. Me ruborizo y volteo mi rostro. Estamos en silencio, solo se escucha una canción melancólica que proviene de la radio vieja del taxi.

Llegamos a mi edificio y me bajo rápidamente corriendo a la recepción. El lugar esta cálido. Olvide agradecerle a Sasuke, me giro rápidamente esperando que aun este allí el taxi, pero es más mi sorpresa encontrarlo allí en la entrada sacudiendo el agua de su cabello.

-Sasuke –Susurro. El me mira sonriente.

-¿Puedo esperar a que la lluvia pase? –Pestañeo varias veces.

-Claro –Le digo –Sora –Llamo al hijo del dueño y este aparece tras una puerta -¿Están las llaves de repuesto?

-Sí –Y desaparece para luego volver y entregármelas –Recuerda devolverlas antes que mi papá se entere –Me sonríe y vuelve a desaparecer tras la puerta. Seguro está viendo televisión.

-Sígueme –Le doy la espalda a Sasuke y comienzo a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Escucho sus pasos tras de mí y llegando al séptimo piso, no escucho nada. Me giro y como pensaba, no está allí -¿Sasuke? –Pregunto y nada -¿Estas allí? –Silencio ¿Me habría dejado sola? Luego de un momento escucho suspiros fuertes y logro ver a Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿No funciona el maldito ascensor? –Me carcajeo al escucharle y el solo se apoya contra la pared.

-Vamos ya llegaremos –Subo las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento y abro la puerta con las llaves; mi hogar está en silencio y a oscuras. Enciendo la luz de la sala y dejo la puerta para que Sasuke entre; camino por el pasillo a mi habitación y nada ¿Dónde se habrían metido Konan y Pain?

-Maldita sea –Escucho un bufido y me asomo para ver a Sasuke sosteniéndose contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Mucho para ti? –Le pregunto y el solo me mira entre cerrando los ojos.

-Un Uchiha nunca –Respira profundo –Nunca pasa por un problema de ascensor –Me burlo sin que lo note.

-¿A que va eso?

-Trato de decir que si llega a suceder eso, de que un ascensor saque la mano, llamamos enseguida y problema resuelto –Alzo la ceja. Es un engreído.

-Voy a cambiarme –Recuerdo que estoy mojada y el asiente -¿Qué harás? –Le pregunto antes de irme.

-Me quitare el suéter, me importa los pantalones –Veo como comienza a subirla dejando ver su abdomen y huyo de allí a toda prisa encerrándome en mi habitación.

-Sasuke sin camisa –Me susurro en voz baja –Carajo –Digo y busco una ropa que no muestre mucha piel. Me cambio de ropa interior y me pongo unos vaqueros desgastados y una chamarra. Me recojo el cabello en dos colas bajas.

Salgo de mi habitación y camino a la sala. Allí esta él sin su suéter y solo con los pantalones. Está bien formado, su cuerpo debería de ser una imagen obscena. Me mira y respingo bajando la mirada.

-¿Café? –Pregunto.

-Sí –Salgo corriendo a la cocina pensando en su sonrisa de fanfarrón en estos momentos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Palabras Susurradas.**

Termino de preparar el café y lo sirvo en dos tazas pequeñas, uno con azúcar y el otro simple. Los tomo y camino lentamente a la sala; lo encuentro allí sentado mirando como la lluvia cae desesperadamente. Llego a su lado y extiendo una de las tazas.

-Aquí –Digo y me siento a una distancia recomendable. Él la recibe y lo primero que hace es olerla.

-Buen gusto, Hyuga –Me dice y veo como prueba el café. Me sonrojo; ya estaba dicho, me estaba comportando como una cría a su lado.

-No hay de que –Digo y bebo de mi café. Siento como baja por mi garganta calentándola y provocándome un estremecimiento. Dulce, y fuerte.

-¿Entonces…? –Lo miro y veo que se ha acomodado en el sofá dejando ver muy bien su definido cuerpo. Trago saliva.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto posando mi mirada sobre mi café.

-¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? -¿Sasuke Uchiha, hablando de un tema? Más sorpresas.

-Dos años y medio.

-¿En la ciudad? –Alza una ceja.

-No, en el apartamento –Relamo mis labios –Cuando llegue aquí a Inglaterra, vivía con una tía, pero no pude seguir soportándola y entonces conocí a Konan –Bebí.

-Y terminaste aquí –Estaba serio -¿Qué estudias?

-Medicina –Sonrío para mí misma.

-Siempre con ganas de ayudar a la gente –Me sorprende lo que dice –Siempre lo hacías en la escuela ¿no? –Asiento y mis mejillas se tiñen –Darles algo de medicina a la gente, para que estén bien –Susurra –Te importaban más los demás que a ti misma.

-Bueno, es algo de mí –Bajo la mirada -¿Y tú Sasuke?

-Estudio negocios internacionales –Por lo visto, le da igual –Los Uchiha tenemos varias empresas que atender. La policía militar, hospitales, Uchiha Inc.

-Debe ser interesante.

-Depende de qué cargo ejerzas –Sonríe orgulloso –Por eso decidí quedarme con la empresa –Bebé.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Apropósito –Solté la pregunta. Él ahora estaba callado y su mirada iba a otro lado. Pestañee ¿No quería decirlo?

-Negocios –Me susurra.

-¿De la familia Uchiha?

-Sí –Declara aún sin mirarme.

-¿Pero aún viven en Japón? ¿No?

-Sí –Me sorprende lo poco que me habla. Me recordaba al anterior Sasuke de la secundaria, poco amigable.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano –Saboree de nuevo mi café. Escuche una risita y él estaba sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno, no me interesa hablar de mi familia –Su mano se extendió en el aire y acaricio su cabello. Madre mía –Ellos están aparte de mi mundo –Finaliza y vuelve a centrarse en el café. Me sorprende.

-¿Qué mundo? –Idiota, me digo. Él me mira de reojo y su expresión cambia. Está calmado pero arruga un poco su rostro. La he cagado.

-Estas muy habladora –Comenta.

-Y tú muy callado –Susurro tratando de esconderme tras la taza. Se fija de nuevo en mí por unos momentos; me siento cohibida.

-¿Puedo usar el baño? –Él se levanta y deja la taza sobre la mesa.

-Al fondo –Digo y veo como se aleja sin más por el pasillo. Suspiro fuertemente cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse; mi cuerpo cae sobrecogido en el sofá. Mi corazón esta exaltado –Hinata ¿Qué haces? –Me digo y pongo la taza en la mesa junto a la suya. Giro mi rostro viendo como la lluvia cae, está oscureciendo y las nubes penetran toda la ciudad. Era normal en Inglaterra un día así, frío, oscuro, deprimente, el estilo natural.

Luego todo se oscurece, pestañeo y veo como un rayo alumbra en medio de la ciudad haciendo un ruido molesto y fuerte. Grito. Intento coger algo desesperadamente y alcanzo una almohada que abrazo contra mi pecho. Respiro varias veces y luego el rayo desaparece dejándome a oscuras, estoy paralizada, mi cuerpo está formando una bola humana con una almohada en medio. QUE SUSTO ME HABÍA PEGADO ESA MALDITA COSA. Dejo caer mi cabeza.

-¿Hinata? –Siento la sangre subir a mi cabeza -¿Todo bien? –Giro mi rostro a mi hogar, pero todo está oscuro.

-Espera Sasuke –Intento levantarme y escucho un golpe.

-Mierda –Maldice él.

-¿Te has golpeado? –Me quedo de pie intentando ver donde se encuentra.

-Sí, joder –Escucho como mueve cosas y aquello me hace provocar un poco de burla y preocupación.

-¿Me ves?

-Ya veo un poco –Se calla un instante –Estira los brazos –Lo hago, pero luego me quedo atontada ¿Para qué mis brazos?, No escucho nada por un rato.

-¿Sasuke? –Lo llamo pero nada -¿Estas bien? –Me estoy preocupando –Sasuke –Silencio ¿Y si había alguien en el apartamento? Oh no, no. Mis brazos al instantes son jalados a la oscuridad y cierro mis ojos esperando que lo que pase suceda. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a golpear algo duro y suave.

Abro mis ojos y no veo nada.

-¿Mejor? –Me sonrojo al escuchar una risa juguetona cerca de mi rostro.

-Sasuke… -No puedo hablar. Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura apretándola levemente; mi cuerpo se aprieta más contra lo que me parece ser su pecho, su respiración esta junto a la mía.

-Gritaste –Me dice y abro mis ojos -¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? –No; pero así estoy cómoda.

-Gracias –Su mano esta peinando mi cabello con ternura; me gusta.

-No hay problema –Me dice y siento su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Él sigue peinando mi cabello y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho; es duro, suave y su corazón palpita lentamente bajo este. Mis brazos suben temerosos hasta sentir su espalda fuerte y grande, siento como él se queda quieto, ha dejado de mover sus manos y su corazón late más rápido. Me gusta. Lo abrazo con cuidado y él suspira. Me gusta. Vuelve a acariciar mi cabello con ternura y su corazón late como si bailara. Me gusta.


	12. Chapter 12

**En Medio de la Oscuridad.**

Poco a poco la oscuridad que nos rodea, hace que todos mis sentidos se vuelvan más , estoy tan cerca de él. De Sasuke. Él sigue acariciando mi cabello de la raíz a la punta, mientras que yo acaricio suavemente su espalda sintiendo como de vez en cuando se pone su piel de gallina. Mi rostro esta justo sobre su pecho y su corazón.

Cae otro relámpago haciendo que la habitación se ilumine un poco y pueda ver sus ojos negros observándome de la misma manera en que lo hacen los míos. Suspiro y cierro los ojos exhalando un olor a menta y canela. Amo el olor a canela, y la mente hace que sea una buena combinación en un hombre como él.

-¿Estas cansada? –Me dice en un susurro. Abro mis ojos encontrándome con sus ojos entrecerrados y brillosos.

-Un poco.

Él me desarma por completo; es extraño pero me intriga aquello que me hace sentir.

-Bueno, sostén mi mano –Se separa un poco y siento su mano unida a la mía. Este hombre me estaba causando un gran problema –Intentare encontrar la habitación –Mi corazón comienza a palpitar fuertemente y siento como mí cabeza comienza a dar vueltas.

No siento su cuerpo, solo siento como su mano lleva la mía por un camino que ni yo misma puedo recordar. Sus pasos y los míos son pequeños y silencioso; noto como él toca cosas con su mano y me jala suavemente. Vuelve a iluminarse el apartamento y veo su espalda ancha y una forma extraña de color negro al lado de su nuca; veo lo que parece ser la entrada a mi habitación.

-Bingo –Le escucho decir. Lo sigo y luego se detiene haciendo que me golpee contra su espalda. Me alejo rápidamente y comienzo a acariciar mi nariz. Arde –Ven aquí –Su mano rodea mi cintura y me empuja hacia adelante; choco contra lo que parece mi cama. Estiro mi mano y siento la suavidad del colchón. Sin duda ese era el mío.

-Gracias –Me suelta y me siento sobre el colchón.

-Deja de agradecer, está bien –Masculla.

No se vuelve a escuchar nada, hasta que se ilumina un poco la habitación y él está frente a mí mirándome desde arriba.

-Siéntate –Susurro tragando saliva.

-¿Segura? –Dice divertido. Muevo mis labios y agradezco que todo este a oscuras.

-Sí –Digo y al momento siento el colchón hundirse a mi lado. Su brazo se rosa con el mío, y recuerdo que él está semidesnudo a mí lado. Mi corazón late fuertemente.

-Es una habitación demasiado pequeña para dos chicas –Lo escucho decir y me río por lo bajo. La gente siempre decía eso.

-¿Sufres de claustrofobia? –Murmuro burlona mordiendo mi labio. Esto es vagamente divertido. Escucho su risa y sé que me está observando –Sasuke –Lo llamo -¿Por qué? –Arrugo mi frente; todo esto era extraño. Nunca me había imaginado compartir un día con Sasuke o incluso llegar a hablar con él, o es más, conocerlo por primera vez después de haber estado estudiando juntos.

Todo me parecía confuso.

-¿Qué cosa? –Murmura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? –Me quedo mirando el lugar en donde se encuentra y no responde nada; agacho mi cabeza y vuelve a iluminarse el pasillo. Jodida lluvia.

-Lo hice… -Levante mi rostro de nuevo esperando una respuesta –Porque, eres tú –Parpadee.

-Lo siento, no entiendo –Estoy extrañada.

-Veras, Hinata –Esta serio –Siempre me pareció extraño el que no fueras como las demás.

-¿Las demás?

-Siempre fuiste, indiferente conmigo –Masculla.

-No, Sasuke. Solo -¿Por qué nunca le había hablado? –Solo…

-Solo tenías ojos para Naruto –Corto. Mi corazón brinca al sentir una mano sobre mi pierna apretándola –Siempre detrás de alguien que no tuvo interés en ti –Pongo mi mano sobre la de él.

-No, yo… lo admiraba –Ahora que lo pensaba. La verdad, la admiración que le tenía de ser valiente y nunca quedarse atrás en nada. Me había impulsado a dejar de ser tan callada y más sociable.

-Lo amabas.

-No, yo… -Bueno, sí, lo amaba. Cerré mis ojos –De igual manera tampoco intentaste hablarme –Replique y escuche un bufido de su parte.

-¿Te dije que hablaba con Neji? ¿No? –Pestañe –Él no quería que te metieras con tal problemático como él; y sobre todo, yo soy el mejor amigo de ese idiota; lo seguía a todo lugar; donde él se metiera en problemas lo hacía igual yo por defenderlo –Río un poco y luego callo.

-Todos decían que tenías una novia –Suspire –Rumores.

-No eran rumores –Me detiene y siento un dolor en el pecho –Salía con alguien –Bajo la voz.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Solo decían que eran rumores.

-Por qué era demasiado molesto.

-Pero, todas hacían cosas por ti.

-Nunca se los pedí.

Trago saliva.

-Entonces porque te molesta el que haya estado enamorada de Naruto –Aprieta mi pierna al escuchar esto.

-No me molesta.

-¿Entonces a que mierda vas, Sasuke?

-Me parecía extraño.

El dolor incrementaba cada vez más en mi pecho. JODER.

-¿A dónde estamos llegando? Se supone que te estaba preguntado el por qué me besaste.

-Baja el tono de la voz –Gruñe.

-Es mi casa, hago lo que quiera –Grito. Luego volvemos a quedar en silencio. Mis ojos arden y mi pecho se siente pesado. Él suspira fuertemente y aleja su mano de mi pierna; junto mis manos y las pongo sobre mis rodillas.

-Lo hice porque eres guapa.

No era la respuesta que esperaba; pero quién era capaz de decir que los cuentos de hadas existían. No digo nada y tan solo me fijo en la cortina cerrada, ya no brillan pequeñas luces doradas; brillan las gotas de la lluvia que golpean contra la ventana. Ugh, ahora iba a comenzar a recordar los besos que me había dado allí afuera, en el balcón. Necesitaría terapia para olvidar eso o que me lavaran el cerebro; no deseaba recordar y ser la única en reaccionar de una manera tan infantil por aquello.

Suspiro fuertemente. Las imágenes comienzan a torturarme de nuevo; no volvería a beber en mi vida.

Siento su brazo rodear mi cintura de nuevo; me sonrojo y mi cuerpo se junta con el de él. De nuevo me tiene sobre su pecho y su mano en mi cintura la acaricia suavemente.

-Sasuke…

-Quédate así –Murmura y le hago caso. Cierro mis ojos respirando su olor. Tan masculino. Sube su mano con lentitud por mi brazo hasta llegar a tocar mi hombro haciendo que una descarga eléctrica me recorra y haga que mi abdomen se retuerza con dificultad.

Con lentitud me empuja hasta que me quede boca arriba sobre el colchón. Respiro fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo moverse de la misma manera sobre mí. Mi corazón se dispara y él se remueve hasta quedar a mi lado. Bajo la mirada y sé que él es demasiado grande para mi cama. Me muevo hasta chocar contra la pared al momento en el que él se junta de nuevo a mi lado.

-Gracias –Murmura y me hace creer que él también esta avergonzado.

-Es demasiado pequeña.

-No importa, está bien –Suspira y me imagino como se vería. Miro al techo y se logra ver una delgada línea de destellos que viene y se van; está oscureciendo cada vez más e imagino la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Sasuke.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te iras a tu casa?

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Muerdo mis labios.

-No –Aseguro con timidez.

-Yo tampoco –Escucho su risilla de niño travieso. Sonrío, feliz de que él esté de acuerdo conmigo -¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Claro.

-Quiero decir, aquí contigo.

-Sí –Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-En tú cama –Siento su respiración en mi nuca; se ha girado y mi cuerpo tiembla.

-Sí –Bajo la voz.

-Contigo a mi lado–Su cabello roza mi mejilla.

-S… Sí –Tartamudeo.

Besa mi mejilla, pone su brazo sobre mi abdomen abrazándome y su mano aprieta mi cintura.

Me gusta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos, ¿como están? Espero que muy bien. **

**Bueno la razón de esto, es que se que muchos pensarán que he demorado en subir este capitulo tan esperado, pero me he encontrado ocupada ya que pronto retornare a la universidad así que he tenido el tiempo demasiado ocupado. Bueno, pues solo espero un poco de comprensión y les pido perdón por no comunicarles antes, pero prefiero hacerlo al momento en el que suba un capítulo. Bueno espero lean esto, y si no, pues, de igual manera no se puede hacer nada.**

**Que estén muy bien, besos y abrazos.**

**Los quiero. **

* * *

**Placer **

Su respiración esta justo sobre mi cuello; caliente y embriagador.

-Hueles muy bien –Susurran sus labios contra mi piel. Mi vientre se prende en llamas y mi subconsciente deja de funcionar –Agradable –Respira suavemente besando mi cuello; suspiro y muerdo mis labios. Su nariz roza mi oreja ahora; desciende por mi cuello dándome besos tiernos que me hacen suspiras e incluso llego a gemir.

Su brazo se mueve lentamente, bajando su mano logro sentir como aleja la chamarra que cubre mi abdomen y la posa allí acariciándome. Se altera mi respiración, quiero que me bese.

-Sasuke –Susurro y detiene sus besos sobe mi cuello. Miro sus ojos que se encuentran observándome con determinación; están más oscuros que nunca y brillan.

-Hinata –Dice mi nombre en un jadeo y su mano llega a mi ombligo acariciándolo con el pulgar en círculos. No lo soporto más.

-Bésame –Sueno urgida. Él me mira divertido y me desespero –Sasuke –Vuelvo a decirle y deja esa cara de diversión; sus labios se unen con los míos con torpeza, haciendo que una parte de mí chille como una colegiala. Sus labios son delgados y fino y encajan perfectamente a los míos. Su lengua se desliza por mis labios y luego dejo que entre para jugar con la mía.

No me doy cuenta en el momento en el que su otra mano se posa tras mi cabeza y me acerca más a él. Me acomodo de lado y pongo mis manos sobre su pecho; su pecho desnudo y fuerte. La mano que se encontraba hace un momento sobre mi abdomen viaja de este a mi cintura y llega hasta mi trasero; lo aprieta y respingo impresionada. Gimo y se acerca más a su cuerpo aprovechando mí descuido.

-Dulce –Se separa un poco, relame sus labios y me abalanzo a besarlo de nuevo. No estaría satisfecha. Mi cuerpo palpita con cada caricia que le da a mi cuerpo; mi interior está en pleno incendio. Lo deseo.

Él se mueve quedando sobre mí aun besándome; se coloca sobre sus hombros y sus manos sostienen ahora mi rostro. Siento su pecho sobre el mío hundiéndome en el colchón, al igual siento su erección bajo sus pantalones aun húmedos presionando sobre mi vientre. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre bombea por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo deseaba; ahora.

-Deshagámonos de esto –Susurran sus labios contra los míos, su mano derecha llega al cierre de mí chamarra y lo baja con rapidez dejando mi piel expuesta junto a mí brasear. Mis mejillas arden, él está observándome detenidamente. Se queda allí unos segundos y no sé en qué está pensando. Mi cuero cabelludo pica por la emoción.

-Sasuke –Gimo y el me mira con esos ojos oscuros que me penetran el alma. Veo una sonrisa irónica y baja su cabeza para comenzar a darme besos húmedos por mi abdomen haciendo que me ría un poco.

-¿Divertida? –Pasa su lengua desde mí ombligo hasta la copa de mí brasear. Gimo al sentir la punta de su lengua cerca de mis pechos –Hina –Susurra y muerde mi piel haciendo que chille y me estremezca. Continúa atormentándome con lo mismo, haciendo que pegue pequeños gritos; me agarro de las sabanas.

Sus manos bajan a mis pantalones y bajan la cremallera de este; lo deseo. Su boca se une de nuevo a mis labios y su cabello húmedo se pega en mi frente; sus manos ahora bajan mis pantalones hasta dejarlos sobre mis muslos. Estoy a su merced.

-¿Puedo? –Me pregunta roncamente, asiento y veo como se levanta para sacar completamente mis pantalones; al mismo tiempo en el que me quito mi chamarra y estoy completamente en ropa interior frente a él –Sí que eres hermosa –Me dice con picardía y le sonrío sin importar si me ve o no. Me gustaba que me dijera esas cosas. Intenta volver a poner sobre mí pero pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y se detiene -¿Qué sucede?

-Pantalones –Logro decir y se queda callado; me imagino como alza su ceja y me mira con curiosidad. Para mí, se ve tierno –Quítatelos –Le digo y escucho como su cremallera baja y un ruido sordo que cae al suelo. Exhalo profundamente.

Coge mis piernas con sus manos y las abre sorprendiéndome. Pongo mis manos sobre mi intimidad; me avergüenza un poco. Pero luego el solo se va poniendo sobre mí y su erección roza mis manos, las alejo y cierro los ojos. Sus manos buscan mis caderas y las acarician.

-Te deseo –Me dice y me dan ganas de gritarle que yo también, qué muero por tenerlo y justo estaba a solo una tela de hacerlo mío.

-Por favor –Le ruego y siento su erección como se frota contra mi humedad. Me estaba torturando.

-¿Qué? –Me pregunta y sus manos están ahora sobre mis pechos apretándolos. Gimo.

-Házmelo –Digo sin vergüenza. Escucho una risilla y ahora sus manos se meten bajo mí brasear acariciando mis pezones.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –Claramente me estaba torturando y yo no podría aguantarlo –Mi Hina –Lo qué me dice me deja la mente en blanco y me dejo llevar por el placer. Sus dedos amasan mis pezones poniéndolos duros.

-Sasuke –Digo desesperada. Él sabe que lo que quiero.

-Tienes que decírmelo –Baja una de sus manos hasta mis bragas y acaricia mi humedad.

-Joder –Gruño.

-Hina –Su respiración esta en mi cuello y su mano juega con mi abertura –Mía –Besa mi frente y su mano se mete bajo mis bragas acariciando mi piel. Me estremezco. Me está acariciando para luego introducir un dedo en mí.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

Se siente tan bien que gimo fuertemente y el muerde mis costillas para luego comenzar a penetrarme con rapidez con su dedo; al igual yo me vengo. Siento mi cuerpo relajarse y él saca su dedo.

-Te viniste rápido –Susurra contra mi piel y veo lame su dedo. Mi cuerpo hormiguea.

-Sasuke –Le ruego y él me mira perversamente. Se aleja y baja mis bragas con rapidez hasta dejarlas quien sabe dónde al igual que con mi brasear quedando desnuda. No me importa la vergüenza. Lo deseo a él dentro de mí ¿Era mucho pedir? Escucho algo más que no logro entender; me agarra de nuevo las piernas levantándolas y siento su erección cerca de mí entrada. Tiemblo.

-Quiero follarte –Musita y luego se inclina para besar mis labios. Es un toque tierno.

-Sasuke –Gimo y siento como la punta de su erección se sitúa en mi entrada.

-¿Qué quieres mi Hina? –Masculla y tragó saliva.

-Follame –Digo. Me siento muy débil.

Con una fuerte embestida me penetra.

Grito y él gime fuertemente en mi oído.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros mientras el comienza a entrar y salir de mí. Mi vagina se contrae contra su pene; me llena por completo e incluso más, llega a acariciar mi punto débil. Sus dientes muerden mi piel haciendo que clave mis uñas en su espalda. Eso lo excita, sus caderas se mueven más rápido penetrándome con fuerza y sus manos juegan con mis pechos posesivamente.

Gimo con cada toque de sus manos y me estremezco con cada embestida que me da.

-Estás –Gime –Muy cerrada –Muerdo mis labios pero eso no logra contener mis gemidos fuertes. Se me va la cordura y solo pienso en él; en lo que me está haciendo sentir.

-Sasuke –Gimo diciendo su nombre.

Sus labios llegan a mis pezones y empieza a jugar con los dos como si fueran chupetines: los lame, los muerde y su lengua juega con ellos. Sus manos llegan a mis caderas y con fuerza me hace sentar sobre él. Abro mis ojos estupefacta, estamos los dos frente a frente sentados. Veo su sonrisa pícara, coge mis caderas y comienza a moverlas al paso en el que me siento más llena, su pene está completamente dentro de mí.

-Mía –Susurra y pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y jalo su cabello; estoy a punto de terminar, pero no deseo que acabe tan pronto –Mía –Vuelve a decir y sin más pone su cabello sobre mi cuello y lo succiona; me quejo al sentir eso, me quiere dejar un chupón.

Me vengo.

Él embiste por última vez hasta el fondo y se queda quieto para luego derramarse dentro de mí.

Sus manos están sobre mi cabello acariciándolo fuertemente y las mías solo descansan contra su pecho. Estoy agitada.

-Mía –Jadea y mi corazón brinca. Su cuerpo se acomoda de nuevo sobre mi cama aún sin salir de mí. Se acuesta y estoy sobre él; acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda y me planta un beso pequeño sobre mis labios. Suspiro y él sale de mí dejándome vacía.

Me acomoda a su lado y me abraza dejando que mi cuerpo descanse cerca de él. Su corazón palpita con rapidez como el mío. Sonrío.

Sus manos acarician mi espalda, estamos en silencio. Pero me siento cómoda. Suspiro con fuerza y mis ojos se sienten cansado. No, no quería que esto terminara.

-Descansa mí Hina –Susurra y besa mi cabello. Cierro mis ojos y duermo feliz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mañana.**

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que encuentro es el color blanco. Parpadeo y me doy cuenta de que realmente es la pared de la habitación. Pestañeo tres veces dejando que mi visión se acostumbre, mi cuerpo esta relajado y no siento ninguna molestia al despertar, estoy más que feliz.

Luego lo ocurrido llega a mi mente. Reacciono rápidamente y miro a mi lado, nada ¿Habría sido un sueño, nada más? La verdad, podía haber sido solo un sueño húmedo. Voy acomodándome en mi cama y me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente desnuda. La sabana cae y deja ver mi pecho, mis pezones están colorados.

-De verdad… -Murmuro para mí misma y me levanto rápidamente de la cama. Siento un pequeño dolor entre mis piernas. Camino hasta mi guarda ropa y me pongo solo unas bragas de color azul y una blusa de tirantes negra. Salgo al pasillo y no escucho nada; todo está en silencio. Camino al baño y agradezco que tenga la puerta abierta ¿Cómo sí él estuviera aún aquí?

Cierro la puerta del baño y me observo en el espejo. Me veo como siempre en las mañanas, _ojos claros perezosos, piel clara, cabello largo un poco desordenado, un chupón sobre mi nuca, todo normal… ¡¿UN CHUPÓN?!_

Alejo mi cabello del lugar y allí presente veo un chupón marcado, es oscuro, como si fuese de un color morado combinado con marrón y negro, alrededor resalta un rojo brillante. Dios mío. ERA DEMASIADO GRANDE. Bueno, era, mediano… Pero se notaba en mi piel clara. Oh mi…

-No puede ser –Me digo y busco un paño húmedo en los cajones de allí mismo. Tomo uno y comienzo a pasarlo sobre este; no desaparece, solo brilla. Me palmeo mentalmente.

¿Cómo sacaría un chupón de mi cuello con un paño húmedo?, Felicitaciones Hinata.

_Ahora que recuerdo…_

Subo mi blusa y me fijo en pequeñas marcas bajo mis senos, sobre mis costillas. No son chupetones, me alegro. Pero son rojos brillosos. Sasuke me había mordido, joder. Acomodo mi blusa y salgo directamente a mi habitación y me tiro sobre la cama.

-¿Qué mierda? –Pongo una almohada sobre mi rostro y chillo. La verdad, solo quería hacerlo por lo que había visto en mi cuerpo ¡NADIE ME HABÍA HECHO ALGO ASÍ!

-Me sorprende que grites a estas horas –Me congeló y no aparto la almohada de mi rostro. Sasuke. Mis mejillas arden y mi espalda se estremece -¿Estas dormida? –Me pregunta y la cama se hunde. Claro, sí me hacía la dormida me dejaría allí; la almohada que tengo sobre mi rostro sale volando y cae a mí lado. Mierda. Frente a mí esta Sasuke, su piel clara, su cabello bien peinado como sí no hubiera hecho nada y tranquilo con el pecho al aire, sexy–No creas que te vi pasar del baño a aquí –Me sonríe de lado y me sonrojo.

-¿Buenos días? –Logro decir manteniendo mis labios unidos.

-Buen día –Me dice y me ayuda a sentarme a su lado. Tomo la sabana y me la pongo alrededor de mis caderas. Estaba en bragas –No tiene necesidad que te pongas eso encima, anoche lo hicimos ¿recuerdas? –Convulsiono. Su mano esta sobre mi cabeza y comienza a acariciarlo –Estas hecha un desastre –Me dice burlón y lo miro.

-Estas aquí –Sale de mi boca. Él no hace expresión alguna.

-Sí.

-¿Por la lluvia? –No sé si aún este lloviendo. Él me mira divertido.

-Sí, es por eso –Por alguna razón mi corazón salta. Me mira fijamente –Pero estaría mintiendo; simplemente me quede –Responde sin más y me siento aliviada.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –Su mano baja hasta mi mentón.

-Soló gracias –Relamo mis labios y él se acerca a darme un beso casto, para luego alejarse y acariciar mi cabello juguetonamente.

-Espera aquí –Se levanta y desaparece por el pasillo. Saltó de la cama y saco del guarda ropa un short verde desgastado y me lo pongo; cuando cierro el cierre, él aparece de nuevo con un vaso de naranja y una cosa de aluminio -¿No podías quedarte como estabas? –Dice dándome la espalda dejando el jugo sobre una repisa. Camino y me siento en la cama seguida de él. Me tiende la cosa de aluminio y me fijo que hay una pastilla.

-¿Eh?

-Tómala –La recibo y la saco de allí. Él me tiende el juego de naranja. La pongo en mi boca y comienzo a beber el jugo de naranja. Fresco y dulce –No usamos protección, no hay de otra, día después –Le escucho decir. Me congelo en mi lugar ¡¿NO HABÍAMOS USADO CONDON?! Casi me atraganto y comienzo a toser – ¿Estas bien? –Me palmea la espalda y recobro la respiración.

-¿No usamos condón? -Lo miro.

-No.

-¿Por qué? –Oh mierda.

-Por qué no tenía un maldito condón.

-Y sí no tenías uno ¿Por qué lo hicimos? –Me desespero.

-Bueno, no sabía que te encontraría en la heladería, terminaría acompañándote en el taxi, terminaría en tu apartamento, se iría la luz, y terminaríamos haciéndolo sobre tu cama –Me avergüenzo –No creo haber ingeniando un plan tan grande y haber mandado a que cortaran la energía –Ahora se burlaba de mí.

-Cállate –Le digo y miro a otro lado. Escucho su risa y me abraza atrayendo mi espalda a su torso. Me quita el vaso de las manos y lo deja sobre la repisa. Descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro y siento unos mechones de él jugando con mi nariz.

-Estas preciosa –Le escucho decir y me sonrojo.

-Y tú –Le sonrió.

-¿Estoy preciosa? –Me río ante eso y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por su olor. Menta, canela y sexo. Me agrada –Tengo que tomar una dicha –Susurra –Quedé con verme con Itachi hoy –Joder, y ya lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Sí –Acaricia mi cabello –Pero, no dijo nada de que fuera solo –Insinuó y abrí mis ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sus ojos oscuros me observan detenidamente.

-Puedes acompañarme –Me dice.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunto.

-Sí quieres –Oh obvio que quería. Tenía que disfrutarlo ahora.

-Sí –Responde.

-Entonces mueve el culo –Me dice y me río.

-Más tarde –Suspiro cerrando mis ojos presionando sobre él para que no me levante. Pero no lo intenta. Siento su mano alejar mi cabello y lo pone tras mi oreja.

-Sí dices eso, te comeré –Susurra en mí oído y me estremezco –Pero no puedo, pronto será la hora de la reunión -¿Uno rapidito no haría daño? –Entonces, te llevare conmigo –Muerde mi oreja y respingo –Y al final de esa mierda -¿Sí? –Te llevaría al lugar más cercano y –Sopla en mi oreja y mi piel se pone de gallina –Te follaría mi querida –Me sangre palpita por todo mi ser. Oh joder, joder. Salto separándome de él y veo su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Debo bañarme?

-Lo más rápido –Él se acomoda en mi cama.

-¿Me acompañas? –Le insinuó y el gruñe.

-Lo desearía, pero es tarde –Esta excitado. Salgo corriendo al baño cierro la puerta. Me despojo de mi ropa y entro para bañarme. Un día más con Sasuke sería interesante.


End file.
